Here
by lecreampuff
Summary: I just tried to rewrite the story and place it in a modern city,just something else I would have like to read.I hope you like it,full plot inside in the 1st chapter.Reviews are highly apreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Living in the urban jungle is not as fun as it may look like for most of those who have a nice,quiet and peaceful life...New things appear and technology is progressing faster than and Iris got used to all the madness in New York but are unaware of the event that will occure to both of them and other 22 teenagers chosen to live trought the worst nightmare of their lifes.

A sick man enjoying the pain,misery and death of others,24 teenagers struggling to survive a violent game,a challange that could bring them their freedom and friends set against one winner.

What would you choose if you'd be one of them?Friendship,justice...or your own life?

I'd love if you'd tell me if the plot sounds promising...I am going to put a chapter and if you read it just give me an opinion and I will keep and keep not writing all,the story is in my head,I've „lived" it and I don't want to write it unless someone will be there to read it.

I personaly like to combine things,so it's gonna have influences from other stories...It's probably gonna stick up with the story as idea,I am just going to try to place it modernly like,In case anyone wondered what would it be like for it to be set in a modern give me you feedback!

Oh by the way,english it's not my birth language so I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and all..I am kind of lousy in grammar !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Why MISS All-so-perfect and MISTER All-so-perfect always end up together

When I was 9,I used to be best friends with Jack friend in like sleepovers all the time,sharing food,xbox,money,other friends,backpacking with eachother's families,calling eachother's mother mommy and so used to talk about everything,all the did the classic Santa-watch 3 years in a row with the only result of falling asleep 10 minutes after the light was disected everything about my first kiss,when I was 13,like two teenage girls,all excited(at least for my part) and disgusted for his(facking,mostly,just beeing jealous I did it first).I made fun of him 2 months later when he got his first kiss,with the most hideous girl in our class,playing 7 minutes in heaven at Millie Klaus's party.

I got him his first band t-shirt when he turned 13,on Valentine's day,and he got me my first ticket to a concert the same summer.I remember it like it was , worst band EVER but the only one playing on my I hated every single song and lyric of that band,I had one of the most amazing nights of my night,we swore to stay best friends forever,no matter the things that life is going to put us trought.I told him he was the only one that could make me laugh when I tought my family was dealing with issues and I was sick worried about money or paying told me I was the only one that could make him cry only thinking that I might be worried.

It was us against the music,our own game,just like in the movie.I found an old metal box in a vintage shop my mom used to expose her art was a merry-go-round just like the one Sophie and Julian we started did all the dares and challenges we could think of them were chidish,some were dangerous,some were just idiot.I wrapped all the chairs in our classroom in tolilet stole our math teacher's glasses 3 weeks in a row,wich got him to fail 3 of 4 tests and get him 3 monts of grounding restrictions from his parents,.I pissed in the bowl of the mascot on the wore my strapless dress in the art class on a Friday.I came to school hanging from the back of a stole 3 packs of jelly bears and a soda for me from the corner store.I pretended to be a hore in a cab for 5 minutes before the driver threatened us too take us to the police,moment when we caught a stop and ran away,with him chasing us for 3 people are insane.

We were like brothers and we stayed like that until the freshman year when we stopped riding the bus together,I turned to arts and he turned to sports,just like any other average american dude would,I took the prom day off to make a trip to DC for some photography,he got a hot date and rocked the party...What did we needed more?That way we started our high school life apart we stayed for the next 4 years.I wonder maybe if the summer before hig...

'Miss Johnson'

the hell am I doing here?

"...What was the question again?"How the hell did I ended up in english class,I can't really work out.I am hangover,dealing with a massive headache and I am actually really looking at my clothes for the first time that day which makes my mood even darker...

„Your opinion of the main female caracter Miss honest opinion giving the arguments Madeline,right here,presented."

Well fuck Madeline and her arguments,as far as I am concerned.

„Well,I think she is a two faced necessarily a good one and a bad one,but two the confrontation beetween the two of them brings her to deep conflicts that both enlights and darken her personality"

„An interesting answer.I have never tought about that,Miss Johnson.I tought you were sleeping there,for a moment,but you never cease to surprise me."

Indeed.

When the bell rang I got my stuff and headed to the art classes I had that afternoon.I had a really interesting project about reality and dream,something I had to do before next week,something that,giving my daily hangovers,was fairly even worse,first of all,we had the maths class...

„Hellooooo,Gorgeous!Looking really hot today!"

„Piss off Pete..."

„No,seriously...That top and those jeans,nice try.I generaly think olive and blue don't really „kiss" eachother,if you know what I mean,but on you...nice."

„Are you shitting me?Is the gay-aspirant-designer talking there?No really,I had a shitty day,I just wanna finish that project and sleep...as much as possible."

„First,I am not gay,for Christ's .Did you got those photos I told you?Central Park?"

„Yeah,sure,been there last night."

„With Oliver,huh?"

„Jealous?"

„Of I see those,seriously,I don't trust you."

I got the envelope from my backpack and handed it there was a thing I was really proud of...It was my skill in also the luck to come by amazing sightseeings,people to photo and incredible got the theme „Here and Now" for the project.I helped him with a few photos for his collage and I went to Central Prak last night with my boyfriend to imortalise sightseeings of the city in the autumn idea,I found it challenging to work on themes and not only photograph whatever I find beautiful and worthy.

„Will you ever stop taking so good shots?Jesus...I can't hand these in...It writes „You" aaaaall over them!"

„Come on..You're buying me chinese for lunch!"

„Oh...are we ditching math than?"

„Yup."

„Chicken or noodles?"


End file.
